A Very PBandJ Wedding
by Sarahaku
Summary: Tavros is freaking out! It's his wedding day, but he wants everything to be perfect. Which is sometimes hard to do when you're chronically clumsy Gamzee, of course, is pumped for the most full of miracles day of his life :o) Rated T for Gamzee and Karkats potty mouths. I don't own homestuck!


It was warm. Very, very warm. Like desert heat. They assured him that it was, in fact, perfectly cool. He was just nervous they assured him. Right. Nervous. Very, very, _very _nervous. He swallowed. Nervously.

"I messed it up yesterday," he said sadly.

"Well that was just practice," Jade assured him, adjusting his tie. "And practicing are for messing things up, right, Tavros?" He smiled shakily.

"B-but I dropped the rings," he insisted.

"But we found them, right?"

"A-and knocked over that flower vase."

"It's not like we couldn't pick it back up."

"A-and rolled onto Kanaya's feet," he groaned. Jade hit Tavros lightly in the forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Calm down, _okay_," she demanded. "Today's, like, the special-ist day in your entire life! Take a big breath and _smile_." Tavros inhaled, and forced a smile. He was happy. He really, really was. In fact, he was ecstatic. Today was his wedding day. But he was also terrified. He was afraid his own clumsy attitude was going to mess something up. He fidgeted, pushing his wheelchair back and forth. Jade sighed. "Stay put so I can finish with your tie."

"Alright," Tavros said quietly. He stared down at the engagement ring around his finger. It wasn't too flashy, which he liked. A simple silver band, with a sort of curly-wave pattern inscribed around it. He smiled at how perfect it was, even if it was simple. That was the way he liked it. Well, really, he would have been thrilled with any ring. Or no ring. As long as he got to become Tavros Makara, he was happy.

And today, he was.

He remembered his engagement very clearly. It was about two and a half years since he started dating Gamzee. They met at college. Gamzee was studying art and Tavros was getting a teaching degree. They hit it off right away and had been dating almost since they met.

On that particular day, two and a half years later, though, Gamzee had come over for dinner. Tavros, not being much of a cook (his wheelchair made him nervous about reaching in and out of the oven) had ordered a pizza. Gamzee had ended up staying the night.

It was ten at night. and they were watching a movie. It was dark in the room except for the television. Gamzee was snuggled up against Tavros. He sat up as if he had just remembered what he had meant to do that night. But Tavros got the feeling that he had planned it that way. "Hey, hey. Hey, Tav," he said excitedly. "Pause that shit for a minute." Tavros paused that shit for a minute. Gamzee sat all the way up and ran into the kitchen.

"Gamzee?" Tavros called. He was pretty much stuck, considering that his wheelchair was across the room and he was sitting on the couch.

"Gimme a motherfucking second Tav!" Gamzee called excitedly. To anyone else, the careless use of profanity might have made them feel as though they'd been insulted. But Gamzee often used foul language to express his happiness, his sadness, his anger. His boredom. His apathy. Etcetera. Etcetera.

"Something I meant to ask you!" Gamzee jumped down onto the sofa so hard that Tavros was jumped out of it a bit. Tavros grinned, sensing Gamzee's excitement.

"What? What?"

"I got something really cool here. And then you have to guess the question. Gamzee jumped up and flicked on the living room light. Tavros squinted.

"Heh?" He asked. He figured Gamzee had gotten tickets to a concert, or something like that. Gamzee held out a small red box, bouncing slightly, with a grin that almost split his face. "Gamzee, what's this?" Tavros already knew what it was, but he didn't believe it. That couldn't be what it really was. He stared at it. He turned it over. Gamzee grinned, still squirming.

"Oooopen it," he laughed.

"A-a-alright," Tavros stammered. Opening the box. Inside was the silver ring. Tavros looked at the ring. Tavros looked at Gamzee. And then the ring, and then Gamzee. His face flushed red, and he grinned. "Gamzee… i-is this?"

"So… so what do you think?" Gamzee asked. "Is it nice? Do you motherfucking like it?" He laughed excitedly.

"I-is it? Can I put it on?"

"Nuh-uh," said Gamzee. "I gotta put it on you. And then I gotta ask and you gotta tell me your answer." He took the box from Tavros and held Tavros' right hand. He toyed with the finger in his empty hand. "Tavros Nitram, would you marry me?"

Tavros smiled, and then he grinned, and his eyes got all watery and he got all emotional. He nodded, and kept nodding until he was able to form his answer.

"Y-y-y-ye…," he laughed nervously. "Yes, yes, yes!" Gamzee grinned, and slid the ring onto his finger, then held him in a huge bear hug.

'That's the motherfucking best miracle I've ever heard of!" Gamzee said through a faceful of Tavros' mohawk.

Now present day Tavros fidgeted with the ring as Jade ruffled his hair, then smoothed it again, then fidgeted with more crinkles in his suit. She wore a silky, green dress, like the other bridesmaids; Kanaya, Terezi and Nepeta. The groomsmen were Dave, Karkat, Equius and Sollux.

Tavros wriggled a bit in his chair. "How much longer?"

"Five minutes," Jade said. Tavros sighed.

"I'm _scared_," Tavros whispered.

"It'll be fine! Today's the first day of the rest of your life!"

Gamzee

Karkat frowned. "You look like shit. But nothing's gonna fix that, huh?" Gamzee laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, stop picking on me. I'm all motherfucking jittery already," he said, shaking out his thin arms, glancing in the mirror. Just for the occasion, he kept his face clean. With the suit, his clothes actually fit him, framing his body instead of dangling loosely off of it. "I look pretty motherfucking dapper, I think." Karkat sighed.

"You look fine, I guess. As fine as you're gonna get. You ready? You got less than five minutes."

"Course I'm ready! This is , like, so full of miracles, today!" He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. to shake off some of his extra energy.

"Yeah well your future husband is, like, blow a gog damn gasket, he's so nervous, Gamzee beamed.

"He's just being Tavros!" He hopped from foot to foot, and opened the curtain of the shoddy changing room he was in. They'd decided to do something low key. Gamzee had at first had been rambling about churches, and as many guests as they could think of, with tons of flowers, and butterflies and doves, and just about everything else that seemed romantic.

"H-how about the beach?" Tavros asked sheepishly after a while. Gamzee reached out and kissed Tavros' nose.

"I like that! Right when the sun is setting so it'll be _perfect_." Tavros nodded. Gamzee happily kissed his nose again.

"You're a genius, Tav! I really like that!"

So here he was, in the changing room at an inexpensive resort beach that they'd reserved. They didn't have much money, since the two were still finishing up college. But it was perfect. Gamzee grinned. Hell, he could get married in a warehouse and he'd be having the time of his life.

"Hey, fuckface stop daydreaming and get your ass down there. Tavros' is gonna be coming out soon," Karkat demanded, shoving Gamzee out of the changing room.

Gamzee grinned and ungracefully ran down to the edge of the water. A small crowd of their friends was gathered in folding chairs around a garden-style arc wrapped with flowers. He glanced at the group of people, but didn't pay them much attention.

He could only pay attention to waiting for his Tavros to appear. His smile was practically frozen on his face. This was going to be _perfect_.

Even if Tavros lost the rings again.


End file.
